(Storyline 8) Sally and James: our misunderstood love!
Sally: After James leaves me, and disappear, i go crazy for this! I love him in mad, then finally i know that he cheated on me. How can he did that ? He leaves me, he disappears and .... my career, my family royalty power is terminated. I become hatred him, i swear to god that I'll kill him to revenge. He took everything from me! I must kill him! I regret because my parents used to warn me a lot about him, but i love him in blind, i don't recognise his danger! I swear i must kill him! The revenge plan must take time to prepare! He disappear! I must find him and i must kill him! Fuck you James, a fucking asshole betrayal! The first 2 years is miserable for me! I live in a small town with my desperate husband and my infant daughter. No money, we live a poor life. I do everything to get money for my family. I teach Biology in a shabby highschool, i become a low-rank computer technician, I even accept to become a hooker in the weekend. These thing make me becoming more and more hatred to James and even the CIA. And my younger sister, now she become a real whore, her organization used her as a whore to gain intelligence. My family is tearing apart! To revenge, I think of the CIA activity in Spain. With the help of Eva, I discover my father top secret profile. Eva and me finally decide to sell intelligence for money. I do further investigation on James: where he is right now ? Some mole in the CNI (Centro Nacional de Inteligencia) declares that James now is happy in a paradise island with his new lover, and with the money he stolen from the underground world, and they hope he'll be paid for these thing! Jesus! I can't believe it! But i quickly prove what they say is wrong, James doesn't exist right now, these information are just made-up, these mole are just the liars, just like James! Fuck you James! .... My husband give up his low paid job, and becoming alcoholic, and also a playboy. Our family goes into crisis. And me, the more i teach Biology, the more i love it. Finally, i give up my hooker job in the weekend, and give up the low-rank computer technicians job. The money me and my sister get from selling intelligence is start to get big. My sister finally becoming a real spy, her time to become a real spy is a secret for me! She offer me more and more money for my family. My family goes into more crisis. My husband becoming a demon, he joins a crime organization, and keep beating me. And a royal-descedant woman like me doesn;t accept this. I think of killing him, it;s so easy for me, i could poison him, or shot him, etc... a thousand ways to kill him. But i ask my sister before i decide to do that. My sister tells me that Tom is still on the watching-target of the CIA and CNI, so killing him might led to the investigation and might finally led to the reveal of our identity, so i decide to split up with Tom.... By the way, you may wonder that our act (Eva and me) is treason as we sell intelligence! But you're wrong. We classified the intelligence we gain, and we sell which one that could terminate our enemy life. And to revenge the side in the CNI that terminate our life. (This CNI internal purging is also a long story that finally led to my miserable life). And in short, we don't betray our country! Finally, i spent most of my time on self-further study on Biology. Eva helps me a lot in this with the promise that i could finally becoming a scientist and work in the CNI lab. She gives me money to study more in medicine and raising my daughter, she even asks me to give up my job as a teacher so as to spend all my time on studying. I accept this! Where the hell is my real lover at this time ? The man that swears he will protects me till the end of my life and now, where is he ? My learning process is smoothly although I start so late. I don;t start at the age of a student, i start at the age of a mother. And our intelligence activities are becoming more and more serious. We even get contact to the highly dangerous intelligence organizations, we face with many underworld organizations..... Eva is the one to serve my sexual desire, but when she didn't come, I jerk off almost everynight. I'd rather masturbate than having sex with a bastard like Tom. and i'll never have sex with other man as a hooker. When i jerk off, i still think of James, still think of his musclar body, his handsome face. I know that deep inside, i still love him, but will i forgive him ? No, i must kill him! Finally, this day come to me. The Illuminati comes to me, (just me, not Eva). They told me they have been watching me for years and they appreciate my effort in my miserable life. "WE love highly effort people, just like you and your lover, James " "James ? No. He is my enemy!" "Enemy or lover, it;s your choice and we think you might change your thought of him. We used to watch him for nearly 40 years, and finally we choose him, the time we've been observed you is shorter than him. We .." "What ? He is Illuminati, and you;ve been watching him for nearly 40 years ? That's totally impossible, he is more than 40 years old ?" "You will have your answer later!" Then we sign our contract. I first start my job as a low-ranking researcher and medical techinicians in their lab. I also works in their intelligence branch. Then i quickly discover many unbelievable things First, my parents are secretly recruited by them and they don;t even know that. But the most surprising fact is my lover:James. He wasn;t born in 20xx, but actually in 1996. He has lived for the whole Anarchy time, till the Reconstruction WorldWide time, and until the Transient Cosmopolitan time! He is older than my parents! For years, the CIA and the Illuminati has trained him to prepare for his missions right now! His ultimate mission is changing the world! Oh God! He got trillions of secrets, trillions of story to tell! And... i was wrong about him, the biggest misunderstood in my life. He didn;t cheat on me, the fucking LLG setted him up as to eliminate him so that he can;t come to Colombia to help Paul Reagan. The fucking LLG choose me to be the victim, all the evidence makes me thing that James did all the things. After his holiday with me in Spain, he comes back to England and hundreds of problem start to happen. MI6 start to seperate him, his identity is later revealed. He can;t see me again. While in Spain, they discovered a lot of evidence that make they think that he steal all information from us. Later I know all these things are setted up. Where he had been when i lost everything in my life? He was in jailed for me! He secretly saved me but i didn;t know, I could have been death if he hadn;t go to jail in North Korea. The X side in the CNI fail in the internal purging, and he tries his best to contact to me but i don;t know. So many people in the X side are reveal the identity to the LLG, almost all are killed. Me and Eva are involved at this time. Things are complicated. But James just remains silence...... His MI6 team are all killed, except him! He knows that i might be the next one. And he risk his life to come to North Korea to find the profile of me. He success in terminating all but fail to escape. He was imprisioned for 6 months. After escaping, one of the first thing he did is terminating more enemies in the LLG to keep me safe. An Illuminati mole in Mexico conversation with James was record: " What you have just done is so riksy and also vigilante, this doesn;t helo you anything in your life, i'm just curious to ask you why? We;re illuminati!" (He hesitate) " Not for me, of course,... but to revenge, and to make my girlfriend's life safe. I miss her, but i can;t find her" I cry a lot when i hear their conversation, the more i read about what he did to make me safe for years, the more i cry. I used to think i was safe as i live in a small town, but actually our identity was reveal right after i leave Madrid, if James hadn;t come to North Korea for me, i could have been death now! For year i have misunderstood of him, where is he right now ? I just want to see you and says that i'm so sorry for what i have thought of you, that i love you so much........ I'm more surprise when i know he tries to find me many times in Spain. The last time he came, his MIG was shot down by the fucking LLG but he survived! If he was death, i could have gone crazy! After this time, his identity was reveal to the LLG and he has to run for one more time, and he might gave up the idea to find me... My love for him raised again, i haven;t been wrong about him. I know he loves me as much as i love him. He might tell lie with me as i;m his first love, but he actually has an English gf who later becomes his wife; but i forgive all these things, what he has done for me is so mighty...... Category:Storyline